Youtuber
YouTube celebrities, commonly referred to as YouTubers, are a class of Internet celebrity and videographers who have gained popularity from their videos on the video-sharing platform YouTube. The popularity of Roblox has led to some YouTube celebrities focusing their channel on it, and today many of them have become well-known content creators both in the Roblox community and on YouTube itself. Certain creators have also become part of the Roblox Video Stars Program. List of YouTube celebrities List of Roblox-centered YouTube celebrities Here is a list of all well-known YouTube celebrities who primarily upload Roblox or have based their channel around it. Note that some of these YouTube celebrities may contain profanity within their videos. 10M+ Subscribers *Ryan's World ( ) *AuthenticGames ( ) *PopularMMOs ( ) *Guava Juice ( ) *FGTeeV ( , , ) *iTownGamePlay *Terror&Diversión* ( ) *TazerCraft ( , ) *Tiana ( ) 5M–9M Subscribers *stampylonghead ( ) *Annoying Orange ( ) *Denis ( ) *Поззи ( ) *iHasCupquake ( ) *TobyGames ( ) *Tiana Wilson ( ) *GamingWithJen ( ) 1M–4M Subscribers *GamingWithKev ( ) *ItsFunneh ( ) *Julia MineGirl ( ) *Spok ( ) *BaixaMemoria ( ) *Ryan's Family Review ( , ) *LDShadowLady ( ) *Crainer ( ) *Thinknoodles ( ) *GamerGirl ( ) *Poke ( ) *Flamingo, AlbertsStuff ( , ) *LaurenzSide ( ) *Godenot ( ) *Tofuu ( ) *VenturianTale ( , , , ) *RonaldOMG ( ) *Sketch ( ) *EthanGamer ( ) *АИД ROBLOX ( ) *Alex ( ) *NicsterV ( ) *Ant ( ) *Tex HS ( , ) *PrestonMobile ( ) *ObliviousHD ( ) *RODNY ROBLOX ( ) *Xonnek ( ) *ZephPlayz ( ) *Roblox ( ) *Dois Marmotas ( , ) *Gamer Chad ( ) *ThnxCya ( ) *Geko97 - Roblox ( ) *Chrisandthemike ( ) *RadioJH Games ( ) *Robzi ( ) *Combo Panda ( ) *RussoPlays ( ) *GilathissNew ( ) *SeeDeng ( ) 500K-999K Subscribers *Kazok ( ) *Buur ( ) *VTubers ( , , ) *BereghostGames ( ) *Kavra ( ) *Landon - lol ( ) *cazum8 ( ) *Gus The Gummy Gator ( ) *TwiistedPandora ( ) *KiA Phạm ( ) *MyUsernamesThis ( ) *JonesGotGame ( ) *KreekCraft ( ) *KraoESP ( ) *Jayingee ( ) *Buzz ( ) *LOGinHDi ( ) *cybernova games ( ) *PurpleShep ( , ) *Крутой Папа ( ) *Hadesiak ( ) *NapkinNate ( ) *locus ( ) *PandinhaGame ( ) *Natasha Panda ( ) *Admiros ( ) *DfieldMark ( ) *FUDZ ( ) *Seniac ( ) 100K–499K Subscribers *Ved_Dev ( ) *ZeroKittenz ( ) *NickDominates ( ) *SpaceGamer™ ( ) *Fandroid GAME ( , ) *Linkmon99 ( ) *PinkAnt ( ) *RazorFishGaming ( ) *ImaFlyNmidget ( ) *greenlegocats123 ( , ) *Kong ( ) *Plepsu ( ) *NOOBASHA ( ) *STARLORD ( ) *Remainings ( ) *Tooquick ( ) *KonekoKitten ( ) *SynthesizeOG ( ) *NikTac ( ) *Stronbol ( ) *Rexex ( ) *DarkAltrax ( ) *Conor3D ( ) *skeleton slasher ( ) *NubNeb ( ) *SallyGreenGamer ( ) *FairOut ( ) *ChloeGames ( ) *TheLaughingUnicorn ( ) *Paradox PoKe ( ) *Lonnie ( ) *Domino ( ) *Fave ( ) *DeeterPlays ( ) *Straw ( ) *skyleree ( ) *JoeyDaPlayer ( ) *KingSgaming ( ) *biggranny000 ( ) *TypicalModders ( , ) *Jamie ThatBloxer ( ) *AlvinBlox ( ) *Raconidas ( ) *PetriFyTV ( ) *Roblox Minigunner ( ) *OpaOsiris ( ) *SDMittens ( ) *TheEvilShark ( ) *Citizen ( , ) *Lazer1785 ( ) *legobloxian ( ), ) *KakesGaming x ( ) *Heath Haskins ( ) *Verti ( ) List of Roblox developers with YouTube channels These are the YouTube channels of well-known developers that create places on the Roblox website. 60K-150K Subscribers *asimo3089 ( ) *HunterGodSlayer ( ) 10K-59K Subscribers *berezaa ( ) *badcc ( ) *alexnewtron ( ) *Ripull ( ) 5K-9.9K Subscribers *Max G. ( ) List of non-Roblox YouTubers These YouTubers do not upload regular content covering the Roblox platform but are known to have made some videos using it as the topic. 100M+ Subscribers *PewDiePie ( , , ) 1M-10M Subscribers *Memeulous ( ) *Halvencyon ( ) *WillNE ( ) *PinkSheep ( ) *Jelly ( ) *Kwebbelkop ( ) *Slogoman ( ) *Jameskii ( ) *Miniminter ( ) *ExplodingTNT ( ) *Pyrocynical ( ) *QuackityHQ ( ) *Elise Ecklund ( ) *VideoGameDunkey ( ) *HelldogMadness ( ) *Zerkaa ( ) *A.I.Games ( ) *JackSuckAtLife (Jdawgmadfresh) 100K–999K Subscribers *iSorrowproductions ( ) *Plainrock124 ( ) *Xenowolf ( , , , ) *TheOriginalAce ( ) *Purple Shep ( ) *TR1Iceman ( ; account terminated and deceased) Criticism Clickbait There are many clickbait A "clickbait" video is basically a video that has an interesting title or thumbnail (such as "I found the FREE ROBUX chest in JAILBREAK"), but the actual video is a gameplay video of that specific game. A good example of this is Xonnex. More information on Wikipedia. YouTube celebrities that spread false rumors and scam younger Robloxians. An example would be the John Doe March 18 rumor, spread very fast by "clickbait" YouTube celebrities such as Tofuu. It is common for these clickbait YouTube celebrities to make videos that often have titles and thumbnails that allude to something that is not in the video. These people earn a lot of money from this practice, Kazok making up to $89.8K yearly, with Dragod earning over $100K yearly. Some of the more common clickbait practices were ones related to events such as Ready Player One after fewer and fewer people began falling for hacking rumors. Rant Some of these have unfavorable members of their fanbases, raiding Discord servers belonging to Roblox admins, spamming things on the forums, and generally being a nuisance to players. Some of these YouTubers also advertise a free Robux website which is against the Roblox TOS. Other There are many controversial YouTube celebrities that are controversial for other reasons, such as InquisitorMaster. InquisitorMaster has been criticized for 'online dating' in her videos and for scamming RAP on Roblox. Some YouTubers such as DanTDM and Denis have been met with some criticism for their hand in helping lower quality games become more popular. November 2019 bot exploit issue On November 1-November 6, there was a Roblox employee or developer that has an unknown identity named Gerard Barkley who created a Roblox account named “Bloxiphant”. He started to steal more accounts to target YouTube celebrated by posting a false-report scam, the message “Your behavior is briefly being monitored under the Monitoring Program. If you wish to opt-out, please contact Bloxiphant via email.” (example from KreekCraft’s scam message). Every single stolen-compromised bot accounts started following this Roblox account yQxR, which also the bots are following yQxR’s primary group M U G E N which KreekCraft attempted to play M U G E N’S game. On November 6, Roblox was able to patch and fix the false-report bots to prevent this issue. Roblox Star Creators Program References